Mortamor
Mortamor is the true antagonist and final boss of the Super Famicom and Nintendo DS videogame Dragon Quest VI. He is the master of the Four Dread Fiends: Murdaw, Jamirus , Gracos and Dhuran. ' He sent them to seal four strategic locations in the Dream World that he considered a threat to his plans, he also terrorized the Real World inhabitants with monsters because he desired to conquer both worlds. Appearance Despite having multiple forms, they often resemble red demon-like creatures. His first form is an old man that uses yellow spheres to attack and cast spells. His second form is a burly red demon with massive defense and strength. Finally, he will cast away that last body and break apart a dimensional barrier to come out strongest form: A giant demon-like head with a pair of disembodied hands that, judging by its entrance, could have his body anchored in another dimension. History Mortamor is known by a few selected people, they known his as the Archfiend, the supreme enemy of the Real and Dream Worlds and the master of the Dread Realm, a dimension set apart from the said worlds. It's not specified how he or his realm came to be, according to some dialogue it's a monster that became too greedy with power and fed on the woes, greed and negative emotions of creatures. There are some unfortunate souls that ended in his world one way or another and are suffering by his schemes and tortured by its demon minions. The sages Benjamin and Isaac who represent a threat to him, are among these people. Peggy Sue cannot transform into Pegasus while in this world. Other appearances *Mortamor appears as a legacy boss in ''Dragon Quest IX if its map is obtained. *He appears as an X Rank Unknown Family synthesizable monster in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2, requiring Nimzo and Estark. *He's one of Nokturnus' finest warriors in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory and the final boss of the Dragon Quest VI story arc. Trivia *According to its DQIX description, he "asseses opponent's strength, then assumes a disguise to suit the situation, nobody knows how he really looks like". Though he posseses a yellow sphere that can multiply that may be related or may be its true self. *The only way Mortamor can be synthesized is with an '''Estark and a Nimzo. *After the player defeats Mortamor, the game ends. However, there is a secret ending that can be viewed by defeating the game's secret final boss in less than 20 turns, which involves him toying with and overkilling Mortamor. Gallery Mortamor1.png|First phase Mortamor2.gif|Second phase Mortamor3.gif|Third phase Mortamor1a.png|Mortamor first form DQVI SFC version concept art MortamorDQ9.jpg|Mortamor in Dragon Quest IX Mortamorofficial.jpg|Mortamor's third form DQVI SFC version concept art Mortamor OADS.jpg|Official DQVI DS concept art MortamorDS.jpg|Mortamor using Lullub-eye DQMMortamor.png|Mortamor in its third form in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 Merchandise Mortamor toy 1.jpg|Mortamor first form figurine Mortamor toy 2.jpg|Mortamor second form figurine mortamor keychain.jpg|Mortamor second form keychain Mortamor toy 3.jpg|Mortamor third form figures Battle theme Category:Demon Category:Evil Ruler Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Dictator Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Fearmongers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Recurring villain Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Size-Shifter Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Giant Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Old Villains Category:Control Freaks